


the babysitter

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Carlos being adorable and inexperienced, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Discovery, Kendall being a creep, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rimming, like baby/sweetheart/etc, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall babysits Carlos and catches him doing something very grown-up.</p><p>(Ages: Kendall is nineteen and Carlos is, obviously, thirteen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was written for a friend and, please, don't come after me with torches.
> 
> It's all fiction.

It's three o'clock on a Friday afternoon and Kendall is leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his chest, peering through his sunglasses, waiting for Carlos. He pops his gum and shifts his weight, moving a hand up to run through his hair before shoving it underneath his armpit again, watching as the front doors open and a slew of kids come running out, going a dozen different ways. 

Carlos is one of the first ones out and he comes running toward Kendall with a big grin on his face, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, a hand gripping the strap. When he gets closer, Kendall pushes off the side of the car and lifts his sunglasses, resting them on top of his head, smiling at Carlos.

"Hey buddy," he says, holding his hand out for Carlos' backpack. "How was school?"

" _Lucy_  tried to kiss me," Carlos says, scrunching his nose up and Kendall laughs, rolling his eyes as he slings the kid's book bag over his shoulder. "And Logan said it was because she liked me, but I don't like her. I didn't let her kiss me."

"That's my boy!" Kendall laughs again and opens the passenger side door, waiting until Carlos is in before shutting it. He moves around to the driver's side and tosses the kid's bag into the backseat with his own, shutting the door. "Gotta show them who's boss, right? Let them know that you're the one that calls the shots."

Nodding, Carlos pulls his seat belt on and says, "I don't think I'm going to like girls for a while. Like, at least until I'm forty."

"Why's that?" 

"Cause they're  _gross_ ," Carlos says, in a disgusted voice. "I mean, who wants to kiss someone who wears lip gloss? I don't!"

Kendall laughs again and pulls out of the parking lot, heading home. "I don't blame you," he says, settling easily against the seat, glancing over at Carlos every few seconds, when he can. "And I don't blame them for liking you."

"Why?"

"I dunno," Kendall says, rolling a shoulder as he drives. "You're pretty cool for a thirteen year old."

Carlos keeps his eyes on Kendall and grins. "You think I'm cool?"

"Hell yeah, dude. Why else do I spend my weekends with you?"

"Because my parents pay you to babysit me," Carlos grumbles, turning to look down at his hands, which are folded on his lap. "I'm not a baby anymore."

Kendall nods and licks his lips, slowing to a stop. "I know that and your parents know that, but you still need someone to hang out with until they get home. Don't think of it as me watching you," he says, as he pulls into the Garcia's driveway.

"But that's what you  _do_ ," Carlos replies, still looking at his hands.

"No, I hang out with you. Watching you would mean I'm strict and make you go to bed at nine o'clock on the dot, no exceptions. Do I do that?" 

Pursing his lips, Carlos shrugs and looks up when the car stops. "I guess not."

"Exactly," Kendall says, winking as he turns the car off, grabbing the keys out of the ignition. "Now, cheer up, 'kay? We've got the house to ourselves until tomorrow afternoon and I don't intend on hanging out with a Debbie downer."

"What's a Debbie downer?" Carlos asks, when they get out of the car.

"It's someone who brings people down all the time."

Carlos looks at Kendall and nods seriously. "I don't want to be that," he says.

"I don't want it either, dude," Kendall jokes, grabbing their bags out of the backseat, slinging one over each shoulder. "Would ya grab my laptop case, Litos?"

"Sure!" With a smile, Carlos opens the door and grabs the bag, setting the strap on his shoulder as he shuts the door. He runs around the front of the car and joins Kendall on the porch, bouncing up and down as he waits for the door to be opened.

Once it is, Kendall goes inside and toes his shoes off near the door, setting the bag with all his clothes in it on the floor beside the line of shoes. He takes Carlos' school bag into the living room and dumps it out onto the couch, sitting down next to it with a sigh, running a hand down his face. Blunt nails drag across his five day old stubble and Kendall listens to the noise it makes, the scratchy sound making him grin.

Carlos joins him in the living room and lays the laptop case on the coffee table before jumping onto the chair next to the couch, looking at Kendall. "What are we going to do first? Can we watch Paranormal Activity tonight?"

"I," Kendall says, as he sits up, "am going to finish my English paper while  _you_  do your homework. After we're done with that, I'll order a pizza, and we'll watch whatever movie you want  _besides_  that one."

"Why not that one?" Carlos pouts.

Rolling his eyes, Kendall grabs his laptop bag. "Because that movie is shitty. If it's horror you want, I'll hook my laptop up to the TV and we'll watch some classics."

"Like what?"

"Like, Night of The Living Dead," Kendall answers.

"I've never heard of it," Carlos mumbles, pulling his legs up onto the chair before tucking his feet underneath him, watching Kendall pull his laptop out. "What's it about?"

Kendall settles his computer onto his knees and looks at Carlos. "It's an old zombie movie that came out back in 1968 and it's in black and white."

"That's an old movie, why do you like it? Is it 'cause you're old?"

"Dude, I'm only nineteen."

"Old," Carlos says, nodding to confirm it.

"Well then I guess you'll have to listen when I say do your homework, hmm?"

Grumbling to himself, Carlos moves off the chair and grabs his backpack from the couch, moving to sit on the floor. He opens the bag and pulls textbooks out, stacking them on the coffee table before dropping the bag to the ground. Looking up at Kendall, Carlos chews on his lip and thinks about making an excuse to get out of the homework, but his babysitter just looks at him over the top of his screen and gives him his 'stern' face.

For the next two hours, Kendall and Carlos work on their schoolwork; Kendall finishes his English paper and gets it emailed to his professor, feeling good about finally having finished an assignment hours before it's due. Carlos, on the other hand, has a hard time with his homework and he mostly just acts like he's busy until he hears Kendall's laptop click shut. He looks up when he hears the noise and gives his babysitter a hopeful look, nearly shouting in excitement when Kendall nods, just barely tipping his head forward, to let Carlos know that he can stop.

Not long after that, Kendall orders a large pizza with everything on it, while Carlos goes through the vast library of DVDs, picking out five of them. He spreads them out on the coffee table and Kendall looks at the choices, nodding his head slowly in approval. They pick one at random, put it in the DVD player, and settle in on the couch while they wait for their pizza to arrive and when it comes, Kendall gets up to pay for it.

The movie - Warrior - gets paused while they eat and Kendall tries to ask Carlos about school but the conversation gets turned and the kid starts asking him questions instead. Kendall answers them all and eats three more slices before he declares that he's full and they turn the movie back on, settling on the couch again, their shoulders brushing.

"Dude," Carlos says, when the movie is over, "are you crying?"

"What? No, I'm not crying, shut up." Making a face, Kendall wipes his eyes and yawns loudly, trying to play it off like he's tired. "What now?"

Carlos shrugs and turns the TV off. "I'm going to take a shower," he says and stands up, moving away from Kendall before he can say anything. Instead, he just watches the kid go up the stairs and shrugs, waiting until he's gone to get up. 

While Carlos showers, Kendall puts the food away and returns the DVDs back to their spots, figuring that he'll just watch movies on his laptop if he gets too bored tonight. Once everything is put away and cleaned, Kendall grabs his things and takes them upstairs to the guest bedroom, setting it all on the bed with a yawn. 

Kendall opens the biggest bag and pulls out a pair of plaid pajama pants, tossing them over his shoulder before going to undo his jeans. He pushes the denim down and kicks them away quickly before replacing them with the pajama bottoms, letting the waistband hang low on his hips. Next, Kendall unbuttons his flannel and peels it back and off of his shoulders, slipping his arms out of the sleeves. The fabric drops to the carpet and Kendall kicks the shirt and jeans away, running a hand along the front of his tank top.

After adjusting his pajama pants a little, Kendall leaves the room and runs a hand through his hair, glancing down at the end of the hallway. He raises a brow when he notices that Carlos' door is open slightly and he moves toward it, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pajama bottoms. When he gets closer, Kendall pulls a hand out and wraps it around the knob, pushing the door open a little before peeking into the room; he nearly screams at what he sees.

A small gasp leaves Kendall's throat when his eyes settle on Carlos, who's naked and laying on the middle of his bed, one hand wrapped around his cock. For a moment, Kendall doesn't know what to do so he just stands there, watching what's happening in front of him, with his hand wrapped tightly around the knob. He swallows hard and closes his eyes for a second, letting the fly open when he hears Carlos moan, followed by the sound of bed springs squeaking.

"Fuck," Kendall breathes and he moves a hand to the front of his pajamas, palming himself through the thin fabric and yep -- he's definitely going to hell. He can't help but stare at Carlos, with his hand wrapped around his cock and his back arched, throat exposed and --  _fuck_  -- Kendall wants to bite it. Wants to trail his lips up and down every inch of Carlos' skin.

In the midst of watching Carlos, Kendall pushes the door open and nearly falls into the bedroom, stumbling a little bit. He lets out a curse and pulls his hand away from himself, hoping to God that Carlos doesn't notice the bulge, and his face goes hot. His ears, throat, neck, and pretty much every part of his body feels like it's on fire and Kendall bites his lip, looking at Carlos, who's pulled a blanket over him, his face a shade of dark crimson.

"I'm sorry," Kendall says, biting his lip as he scrambles backwards, gripping blindly for the doorknob. "I, uh -- I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Carlos just looks at him and bites his lip. "Were you -- were you watching?"

"What? No, come on, you're thirteen. That makes me a creep."

"Looks like you were watching," Carlos points out and Kendall swears that his shyness is going away, which only makes him harder. "Why were you watching?"

Kendall is so fucking screwed. He's going to hell and he's going to burn for all eternity for watching a thirteen year old jerk off... and he's definitely gonna burn a little more for wanting to fuck him. 

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?" Kendall hums, looking at Carlos' face, feeling sweat trickle down his neck.

"Why were you watching?"

Rolling a shoulder, Kendall shrugs and bites his lip. "Saw that your door was open and, well, curiosity killed the cat."

"I won't tell anyone," Carlos whispers, his face fading back to it's normal colour.

"Yeah, no," Kendall starts, shaking his head, running a hand through his hair as he babbles incessantly, "you totally should tell someone. Your parents, yeah. They can call the cops, have me arrested for being a pervert."

Carlos laughs and shakes his head, biting his lip. "I'm not going to, if you'll let me ask you a question," he says, moving to sit up in the middle of the bed, his Batman sheets pulled across his body.

"Sure." Because, really, how in the world is Kendall supposed to say no to Carlos at this point? He's seen the kid naked, doing something that is private and sacred and something that Kendall feels ashamed of himself for barging in on.

"Is it okay to like boys?"

The question is like a punch to the gut and Kendall licks his lips. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Carlos says, shrugging as he talks, "I think I like boys. I mean, I don't like girls because they're gross, but boys... they're nice." 

"Yeah, boys are nice." Kendall takes a step toward the bed and stops. "Can I ask you a question?" Carlos nods his head and looks down at his lap, picking at the blanket that's draped over him. "Do you like boys?"

Carlos' teeth worry over his bottom lip and he nods.

"Any boy in particular?" And Kendall is not hoping Carlos says his name. Not at all.

"Yeah," Carlos answers, his voice small. "But you'll laugh at me."

Shaking his head, Kendall moves to the bed and kneels beside it. "I won't. Promise."

"Well, I kind of like someone that's older than me."

"Uh-huh," Kendall hedges, sitting back on his heels.

Licking his lips, Carlos looks at Kendall and sighs. "And he'll never want me, 'cause I'm so fucking tiny and small and my body's... gross."

"Your body's not gross."

"Is so," Carlos spits, turning red. "It's too small."

"You're thirteen, what do you expect? You'll get taller and everything will grow in a couple of years, don't sweat it."

Carlos purses his lips together. "Do you want me?"

And there's another punch to the gut. Kendall might as well just turn himself in for being a total fucking pervert. One way ticket to hell for Kendall Knight, don't look back now!

"Yeah," he says, before his brain can catch up and stop him from opening his big fucking mouth. "You didn't notice the, um, boner I kind of have right now?"

Carlos shakes his head and Kendall stands up, wrapping his fingers around the waistband of his pajama pants, before pulling the fabric down. He only pulls it down enough to show Carlos his cock, which is straining against the front of his boxers, and then he pulls the fabric back up, turning pink. "See?"

"That's... that's because of me?" Carlos asks, disbelieving.

"Yep."

There's a beat of silence before Carlos asks: "Can I touch it?"

"Wh--what?" Air catches in Kendall's throat and he coughs, chokes, hacks until he can breathe again and he sucks air deep into his lungs. When he's not choking or coughing, Kendall swallows thickly and runs a hand through his hair. "You really want to, Carlos?" 

"Yeah," Carlos says and he's looking up at Kendall with these big, brown eyes and fuck, Kendall wants to pin him against the bed and do everything imaginable to him, but he restrains himself. 

Sighing heavily, Kendall nods and pushes his pajama pants down, kicking them off to the side before moving over to shut the door, locking it as a precaution. Once that's done, he goes back to the bed and hooks his thumbs underneath the elastic of his boxers, pulling it away from his hips a little, watching Carlos' gaze follow his every move.

Deciding not to put it off any longer, Kendall shucks his boxers down and kicks them away, straightening up to show his body to Carlos, blushing. While the kid looks at his body, Kendall pulls his tank top off and tosses it into the corner, running a hand down his chest, catching his thumb on his nipple and moaning softly.

"Go ahead," he encourages, making a sweeping motion toward his cock, "touch all you want. Don't be afraid." 

Carlos nods his head slowly and shifts forward, letting his legs hang off the side of the bed, looking up at Kendall with hesitation in his eyes. It takes a moment for him to move his hand forward, to wrap his small fingers around the base of Kendall's cock and, when he does, the older boy moans and tips his head back. The feeling of Carlos' fingers on his cock is better than anything else and that includes James Diamond's perfect fucking mouth.

But Kendall isn't thinking about James or any of the other boys he's fucked; his mind is on Carlos and the way his hand is moving up the length of his cock slowly, like he's testing it out. His innocence almost makes Kendall laugh and he drops his chin toward his chest, eyes fixated on Carlos and the way he's got his tongue caught between his teeth, small hand working up and down his cock and --  _god_  -- Kendall could come right the fuck now.

"So big," Carlos murmurs, fingertips flitting down the side of Kendall's cock and he shudders, biting down on his lower lip. When Carlos looks up at him with wide, brown eyes, Kendall gives a smile and moves a hand to the back of his head. "Am I doing this right or am I -- am I hurting you?"

Hearing that makes Kendall's heart break a little and he shakes his head. "You're doing perfect, baby. Feels amazing," he breathes, fingers tightening in Carlos' hair.

Carlos blushes when Kendall calls him baby and he wraps both hands around the base of his cock, stroking up slowly. When Kendall gasps and says his name, Carlos strokes a little harder and whimpers at the noises his babysitter is making, tongue caught between his teeth again. 

"Oh," Kendall gasps, palming the back of Carlos' head, "baby, oh... fuck, not going to last long if you --  _ngh_  -- keep doing that, god."

Biting his lip, Carlos stills his hands and looks up. "Want me to stop Kendall?"

"Yeah, baby, but I'm going to do something to you, okay?" Kendall nearly whines when he pulls Carlos' hands away and he licks his lips slowly, breathing in deeply before pushing the kid back onto the mattress. "If I do anything you don't like or don't want me to do, just tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Carlos nods his head and blushes when Kendall pulls the sheets away from his body, moving both hands down his sides, gripping his hips. Seeing Carlos naked shouldn't make Kendall as hard as it does but he's well past saving his soul from damnation. All he knows is that he wants Carlos, wants to taste him, fuck him, do everything he possibly can to the boy.

"Turn over on your tummy," Kendall whispers, eyes roving up Carlos' body, gaze settling on his face as he smiles. "I'm going to make you feel good, promise."

Swallowing hard, Carlos rolls over onto his stomach. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Breathing in deeply, Kendall leans down and kisses Carlos' shoulder lightly, dragging his mouth down the slope of his spine. He inches closer to his ass and his mouth starts to water, his cock throbbing between his legs as he pushes Carlos' cheeks apart. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh," Carlos answers, his voice shaking.

Kendall bites his lip and holds Carlos open as he leans in, pressing the tip of his tongue against the boy's entrance. He moans at the way Carlos tastes and closes his eyes, keeping his tongue pressed against the boy's skin before moving slowly, running the tip along the rim. Fingers dig into the boy's ass roughly and Kendall licks from his entrance up the crease and then back down, tongue swiping across Carlos' balls once, causing him to shudder.

"Kuh-Kendall," Carlos moans and Kendall hums against him, dragging his tongue across the kid's entrance again. "What -- what're you doing?"

Pulling away, Kendall licks his lips and smirks. "It's called rimming," he explains, moving a hand up, brushing the pad of his thumb against Carlos' entrance. "Does it feel good, or do you want me to stop?"

"Feels... feels good."

"Yeah?" Carlos nods in response and Kendall leans down again, pressing the flat of his his tongue against Carlos, licking a broad stripe up and then down. He holds the kid's hips in his hands and grips him tightly, pushing the tip of his tongue inside of Carlos, listening to him come undone underneath him. 

Kendall keeps licking and fucking Carlos with his tongue, pushing him open a little more each time before pulling back. He listens to the sounds Carlos is making and he feels his muscles clench around his tongue, his moans sounding higher and more like a whine. Carlos' body shudders and Kendall moans behind him, licking across his entrance again, tongue moving languidly until he's panting.

"Kendall..."

Groaning and pulling back, Kendall licks his lips slowly. "Yeah?"

"I," Carlos starts and then he squeaks, burying his face against the mattress.

"What's the matter, baby?" Kendall asks, running a hand up Carlos' back.

There's some light muffling before Carlos pulls away and says, "I finished."

"You fin --  _oh_! You came?"

"Uh-huh," Carlos whispers, and Kendall can't believe how hard his cock gets when he hears that, when he thinks about Carlos coming with his tongue inside him. He bites his lower lip and moves up onto the bed, sliding his cock between Carlos' cheeks, rubbing against him. "What... Kendall, what are you doing?"

Kendall leans down and kisses the back of Carlos' head. "Just moving against you, that's all, baby. I'm not going to fuck you, okay? Not yet."

"You -- you're..."

"If you want me to," Kendall interrupts when he realizes what Carlos is going to ask, "but not tonight, okay? Tonight, I'll do anything to you but  _that_."

Carlos lets out a ragged moan and drops his head forward. "Like when you call me baby," he admits before burying his face in his hands and Kendall chuckles.

"You wanna be my baby, Litos?" Kendall asks, just barely pressing the head of his cock against the kid's hole, kissing his shoulder. "Think you could call me daddy -- or is that pushing the envelope?"

"Wanna be yours," Carlos says, pulling his hands away from his face, turning to look at Kendall over his shoulders. "Please, d-d-daddy."

And, holyfuckingshit, that shouldn't turn Kendall on but it does; it should makes his cock go soft but it only makes him harder, makes him throb. He sucks in a sharp breath and keeps rutting against Carlos roughly, occasionally sliding his cock against the boy's lower back, smearing precome across his skin.

"Say it again," Kendall growls, holding himself up with one hand as he wraps the other around the base of his cock, sliding the head down the crease of Carlos' ass.

"Daddy."

" _Again_."

Carlos moans "daddy" over and over until Kendall is groaning, making broken noises as he strokes himself, gasping Carlos' name when his orgasm hits. He comes with a loud grunt, getting it all over the boy's skin, painting his lower back and ass with thick ropes his come. Kendall gasps and grunts, rolling over to lay on the mattress beside Carlos, throwing an arm over his eyes, swallowing thickly.

They lay there for a moment and Carlos moves over, pressing his body against Kendall's, curling up beside him. When Kendall comes down, he wraps an arm around Carlos' shoulders and turns, kissing the top of his head, chuckling against his hair.

"What's funny?" Carlos asks, yawning quietly.

Kendall shakes his head and sighs. "Nothing," he says, shaking his head again as he continues, "just thinking about how your parents are gonna  _kill_   _me_  when they find out I deflowered their son."

"They're not going to find out."

"How do you know?"

Carlos yawns quietly and nuzzles his head against Kendall's chest. "I'm not going to tell them and  _you_  aren't going to tell them, so they won't find out," he promises.

"Yeah," Kendall sighs, running a hand across his brow, feeling how sweaty it is. "I guess you're right. I just... this is a great job, you know, and you're a great kid and I don't want to fuck this up. Can't fuck this up."

"Won't," Carlos whispers, wrapping a small arm around Kendall's waist. "Night."

Shaking his head, Kendall closes his eyes and sighs out, "Night, Litos."


End file.
